comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vision MCU
Vision is a powerful, synthetic being born from a Vibranium-laced body created by Ultron and Helen Cho, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner using J.A.R.V.I.S.-based codes, and activated by the Mind Stone that was hidden inside the Chitauri Scepter. Originally conceived as the perfect form for Ultron, Vision was repurposed when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner implanted J.A.R.V.I.S.-based codes into his mind, granting him a benevolent personality and a fondness for humanity. This led him to joining the Avengers to stop Ultron. After Ultron's defeat, Vision became a member of the Avengers under the leadership of Captain America. The new Avengers team did not last long as Vision joined with Tony Stark supporting the Sokovia Accords, which put him into conflict with Captain America and his allies. Vision became involved with the Avengers Civil War where his newfound feelings for the Scarlet Witch caused him to accidentally injure War Machine. Destruction : "I love you." : ―Vision's last words to Wanda Maximoff During the Outrider onslaught, Wanda is staying beside Vision during his treatment. However, she is forced to join the battlefield when seeing her teammates being gradually overpowered. Seeing Wanda leaving Vision's side, the Outrider's see this as an opportunity to take the Mind Stone. Shuri and Vision are attacked before the Mind Stone's extraction from his body can be complete. After Shuri is tossed aside, Vision is thrown into the battlefield and is left wounded once more. Captain America comes to his aid as Wanda is prevented from coming to him by Proxima. Despite being told to escape while he still can, Vision rescues Captain America just as he is about to be killed and are soon joined by Wanda. When Thanos finally arrived in Wakanda, Captain America joins the others to stop him from getting to Vision. Alone with Wanda, he tells her that she must kill him. Desperate not to see him destroyed, she still refused to do so. Vision began to comfort and reason with her, telling her that killing him is the only way left to stop Thanos and while it shouldn't be her to do so, it is. He promised her that he wouldn't feel any pain as she destroyed the Mind Stone and recites her earlier words to him - "I only feel you." Wanda then tearfully unleashed a stream of energy into the stone as the other Avengers tried to stop Thanos in futile attempts. As he defeated the Avengers with complete ease, Thanos began to approach Vision and Wanda. As she begins to break the Mind Stone, Vision tells Wanda that he loves her. She then successfully shattered the Mind Stone, destroying Vision along with it in an explosion. Despite having done this, Thanos uses the Time Stone to restore Vision back into existence with the clear intent to rip the Mind Stone from his head. Despite Wanda's horrified attempt to stop him, Thanos easily threw her aside and ripped the Mind Stone from Vision's head. With the Mind Stone forcefully removed from his head, Vision's lifeless body is turned into grey and dropped to the ground. Now in possession of the final Infinity Stone, Thanos' gauntlet is completed. As Thanos began to eliminate half of the galaxy's population from existence with his new power, Wanda mournfully sat besides Vision's dead body as she faded into dust. Power & Abilities Vision intangibility Vision phases through an Ultron Sentry Synthetic Body: Vision is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. His entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of organic tissue and Vibranium, all of which are enhanced by the cosmic powers of the Mind Stone to function as a living body. His very flesh is made from Helen Cho's synthetic tissue generation technology being used to form a body, the tissue being further enhanced by Vibranium being merged with it. Originally, the body was designed to be Ultron's final form. The combination of the vibranium and the cosmic energy from the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead grants Vision a wide plethora of powers. Superhuman Durability: The Vibranium composition of Vision's body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior, with Hawkeye's baton breaking against him, for instance. Vision is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight, to the point of a huge bus that crashed into Vision at great speed, broke apart and lost all of its forward momentum. Density Manipulation: CACW Wanda Rescue 3 Vision increasing his body density while fighting An ability attributed to the Mind Stone, Vision can increase or decrease his own density and weight at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: Superhuman Strength: Vision can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density, demonstrated by Vision effortlessly overpowering Hawkeye, taking down numerous Ultron Sentries with his bare hands, grappling with Ultron himself while the latter was in his most powerful vibranium form, sending Ultron flying with a single blow of Mjølnir, and even making the gigantic Ant-Man stumble with a mighty blow. Given his vibranium-enriched flesh, even when his density manipulating abilities aren't in use, Vision's basic physical strength is still also considerably high. Intangibility: Vision's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. As he does so, an aura of greenish-yellow light envelopes the part of his body that is phased through matter. When phasing, Vision can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. With this ability, Vision can walk through walls, fly right through the gigantic Ant-Man, rip apart numerous Ultron Sentries, and even phase his fingers through Ultron's vibranium outer shell. Flight: Vision can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. Energy Blasts: Vision laser Vision fires an energy blast from his head Vision is capable of drawing raw power from the Mind Stone to fire beams of intense energy from his forehead. This beam is incredibly powerful, enough to slice down an airport tower in seconds, and even damage Ultron's most powerful Vibranium-coated body. Synthetic Skin Constructs: Through the power of the Mind Stone, Vision can willfully generate synthetic material. He used this ability to create armor and a cape shortly after his birth in Avengers Tower. Vision can also shape more conventional clothes to adapt to society. Over time he has evolved this ability to be able to completely change his appearance and make himself look like a normal human. Computer Interaction: Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the Internet. However, the great effort involved in this task temporarily exhausted Vision, incapacitating him for a short time. Category:Characters Category:MCU Category:Verify needed